


Toys Are For Kids

by BakaPandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke get into an argument. Set before the third years graduate.</p><p>There's angst but ends fluffy and happy. T rating for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys Are For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THIS IDEA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It's a fic based on a headcanon sent to me on my tumblr :)

“Ah…I’m exhausted…” Rin yawned wide as he flopped gracelessly onto his bed. “Damn Momo, dragging us around to every single stall in the entire festival…” He stared up with sleepy eyes at the frame of the bunk above him before Sousuke leaned over him, obscuring his field of vision. “What?” Rin queried at the incomprehensible look in his roommate’s teal eyes. Sousuke simply shrugged and then placed something on Rin’s chest. The swim captain glanced down to meet two beady black eyes staring back at him. Quirking an eyebrow, Rin sat up and plucked the object from his chest. It was a little stuffed whale shark.

“I won it at some shooting game Momo challenged me to.” Sousuke explained casually as he pulled his shirt over his head. “You can have it if you want.” Rin only snorted as he looked at the creature, its size many times smaller than its real life namesake. He glanced between it and Sousuke before letting out a laugh. The sound earned him a cocked eyebrow in his direction.

“You know, it kind of looks like you.” Rin mused smugly as he tossed the toy in his hand.  Sousuke simply gave him a dead unimpressed stare before leaving the room to take a shower. Rin let out another quiet laugh and looked at the toy with a fond smile before moving to place it neatly on his desk.

  

* * *

 

“I KNOW what I’m doing, Sousuke. I don’t need you CODDLING me all the goddamn time!” Rin almost shouted once they’d returned to their room.

“I’m not coddling you, Rin” Came the steady reply. “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard lately, I don’t want you to hurt-“

“I won’t, alright? I won’t!” The swim captain threw his hands up in frustration. “We’re graduating in less than a month and even though I’ve got a spot back in Australia, my times are still just barely above their minimum cut-off. Meanwhile, Haru’s times just keep improving now that he’s finally figured out what he’s doing with his life and it’s just…I CAN’T start off being at the bottom of the food chain again like last time.”

“None of that will matter if you injure yourself.” The unspoken “like I did” hung heavily between them. Rin whipped around, teeth bared in a snarl.  
“I KNOW that, Sousuke! I don’t need you to keep reminding me.” He made another frustrated sound and entwined his fingers roughly in his red hair. “Stop making this about you!” The instant those words left his lips, Rin’s mind screamed in regret. He looked up quickly to meet Sousuke’s eyes to see the brooding calm that usually settled there had suddenly darkened to a furious storm. And despite the shame and remorse, Rin’s anger continued to flare as his frustration with himself combined with the devastation he felt for his best friend, his rival, and his lover. And so he lashed out again. “Just leave me alone!” Rin felt his heart twang when those dark eyes narrowed and Sousuke’s brow furrowed in rage.

“Fine.” Came the clipped response, then all Rin could see was Sousuke’s broad back as he strode towards the door.

“Sou-“ Rin bit out, but silenced immediately when the other spoke, voice low.

“It has always been about you, Rin. Always.”

And the door shut.

 

Rin stared at the closed entry in strained silence until suddenly, all of the anger, frustration, and _fear_ in his heart burst forward. He cursed loudly into the empty room, whirling around with fists clenched tight as he searched for something to grip, punch, tear apart, _anything._ His inflamed gaze fell on the stuffed whale shark toy Sousuke had given him two weeks before. With a cry of rage, he grabbed the toy and launched it violently against the wall and watched as it hit the obstruction soundlessly before falling. But in the instant it landed, soft and gentle, on the hard wood floors of the dorm room, all of the blistering emotion Rin felt clawing from the pit of his stomach vanished, leaving only the cold grip of fear and remorse. “S-Sousuke…” he murmured, voice cracking slightly as he fell to his knees and gingerly picked up the toy shark again. Staring at the beady eyes framing a wide gaping mouth on the small creature, Rin felt the growing lump in his throat prick tears into his eyes. He held the toy tenderly to his chest and curled over with a strained sob. “I’m sorry…I-I didn’t mean it…I’m sorry…” he quietly chanted through the tears that now rolled down his face. He remained there until his legs cramped painfully before relocating himself to the bed. He laid back heavily on the mattress, throat still constricting and tears streaming. His breath came in hiccupped hitches as he gripped the toy to his chest in an attempt to calm himself.

He laid there for what seemed like hours, but even still, Sousuke had not returned. Rin rubbed his eyes roughly and lifted the toy above his head to stare back at those endless black eyes. “I’m sorry...Sousuke…” he apologized quietly, directing his words at the toy. “I didn’t mean any of it…I swear. I just…I’m just scared. Absolutely fucking terrified.”  He let the emotions that had accumulated inside him over the last three months to wash over him. “Terrified…” he continued, “that what happened last time would happen again. I know I love swimming and will do anything to achieve my dream” He shook himself, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. “But then you tell me that now…you can’t reach for that dream with me. I just…I just feel so alone. What am I going to do without you? In the five years I left you last time, I nearly ruined myself!” He sniffled and pulled the toy to his chest once more before curling to his side. “I know I’m being selfish, I know that you’re working to figure out your life as well…I just don’t want to leave you again…” Rin sighed heavily, the burden that had been resting on his shoulders for the past few weeks lightening slightly now that he had voiced his concerns. Lips pulling into a thin line, he lifted the toy to his eyelevel again and wondered whether he could do the same when Sousuke was actually there. Despite himself, he let out a tiny laugh. “It really does look like him.” He mumbled as fatigue suddenly strapped him and his lids drooped heavily. Rin fell asleep with the toy tucked under his chin.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke ran a hand roughly through his cropped hair as he approached the dorm room door. Even after going for a run through the brisk early spring night, it did nothing to alleviate the irritation and hurt he felt from his argument with Rin. So he had kept running until he had realized that he didn’t quite know where he was anymore. Against his better judgment, he had stubbornly refused to call for assistance and rather aimlessly attempted to find his way back. He did, eventually, but it took far longer than he had expected. The mishap had only fueled his frustration. It had, however, given him time to brood on Rin’s words. For all of the time they’ve known each other, it still wasn’t uncommon for them to clash. After each blown fuse, they’d cool off and talk it out later like they always do, that was just how they were. But this particular fight, Sousuke felt, had been especially charged with something else Rin wasn’t telling him. When Rin had shouted at him to leave him alone, it had hurt as if a fist had punched him in the gut and twisted hard. Did Rin finally consider him a burden now that he couldn’t swim properly with him anymore? He clicked his tongue against his teeth to brush aside the thought as he gripped the door handle, suddenly uncertain with what he’d find on the other side. With another sigh and a rough irritated rake through his hair, he entered.

“Oi-“ he began, bracing himself for the onslaught of red-haired rage. But he was met with near silence with only the sound of soft steady breathing as he spotted Rin fast asleep in his bed. Sousuke sighed again. It was late so he shouldn’t be surprised. After quietly closing the door behind him, he padded towards the ladder up to his own bunk, pausing briefly by Rin’s head. The corners of his mouth curled downwards slightly when he saw tears dried along long lashes and on the red-head’s sleeping face, leaving crusty streaks down his cheeks. _You cried again, didn’t you…_ Sousuke thought as he knelt on the ground by the head of his roommate’s bed, a twinge of guilt twisting in his heart. Rin’s face was turned slightly towards him, mouth parted slightly as he breathed, revealing the tips of his sharp teeth. Sousuke ghosted a hand along the peaceful face, tracing the curve of his lover’s jaw. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” He murmured quietly before letting out another heavy breath and getting back to his feet. As he did so, he saw a strange shape on the other side of Rin’s head. Peering over, he saw the head of the little toy shark peeking out from between the other’s fingers. Suddenly, all of the negative emotions he had experienced that night drained from his body to be replaced by overwhelming affection. Sousuke shook his head, silently cursing Rin’s hold over him, and bent once more to brush his lips along his lover’s forehead before straightening and climbing up to his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin woke with start and jolted up from his bed. “Sou-!” His voice began to form before he suddenly realized where he was. His shoulders slumped as he lifted his hand to rub his eyes. He just had a bad dream…he couldn’t even remember what it was now. Crusty residue came off the corners of his eyes and his face and onto his hand and he clicked his tongue in slight disgust. He suddenly recalled the events of the previous night, of his fight with Sousuke, and he stilled in his seat. In the silence, he heard steady breathing above him.  A glance up showed the familiar protrusion of weight on the bunk above him. _So he came back…_ Rin thought with a sigh of relief. Curling his knees to his chest, he rested his chin on folded arms as he thought about how he’d go about apologizing properly to his boyfriend. His eyes wandered as he brooded before coming to a rest on the shark toy beside him. There was a strike of embarrassment as he realized he had a slept with a toy, something he hadn’t done since he was in elementary school. He picked it up with tiny pout to stare at it again. Suddenly, there was a creak from above him, causing him to jump. He quickly shoved the toy under his pillow, praying Sousuke hadn’t seen him with it when he came back the night before. He wouldn’t hear the end of it otherwise. There was another creak and then a familiar crop of dark hair appeared over the edge of the top bunk as Sousuke leaned over and peered upside down at Rin. Rin pulled his knees tighter against his chest, still pouting, and turned his head away so he wouldn’t have to gaze at those intensely dark teal eyes. He couldn’t help the affection-laced irritation he felt at the expectant look he happened to catch.

“Rin.”  Called the deep voice, clipped and soft.

“M’sorry…” the swim captain mumbled into his knees. He only heard a snort in response followed by more creaking from above. A fleeting glance showed that Sousuke’s face had disappeared only to be replaced by long legs as he climbed down from the top bunk. Rin continued to stare at the wall, even when he felt his own bed shift with extra weight. He sighed heavily and steeled for the foreboding conversation. “Sousuke I’m-“ he cut himself off when lips pressed against his temple, tender and loving.

“You’re an idiot.” came the only reply. Rin huffed and finally turned to meet Sousuke’s gaze, only to be met with an amused twinkle there. With an irritated click of his tongue, Rin lightly smacked Sousuke’s arm.

“What’s so funny? I’m being serious and trying to apologize here.”  His best friend only broke into a wide smile and Rin glowered at him as his heart did a backflip.

“I know.” Sousuke said as he stood once more and stretched. “We’ll talk about it properly after breakfast.” Rin pouted harder.

“Fine…but until then…I’m sorry, for what I said…I didn’t-” He was silenced by lips pressed against his, a tongue gently pushing for access. Reflexively, he melted against it. The kiss was deep but brief.

“I said after breakfast.” Sousuke repeated as he pulled away. Rin huffed again and turned away to mumble,

“Your morning kisses taste gross.”

Sousuke laughed.

 

* * *

 

EPILOGUE – ONE WEEK LATER

 

Sousuke stretched himself across Rin’s bed, arms folded behind his head as he dozed quietly to the sound of the music through his ear buds. Rin sat as his desk, scribbling furiously at the training regiments spread across it. Despite having already turned the position of captain to Ai, Rin couldn’t bring himself to leave them all alone just quite yet. The bitter thought that he acting a bit like Captain Mikoshiba, who had been a similar worrywart when Rin had first been assigned as captain, soured his mood slightly.

A great yawn broke through Sousuke as he laid on Rin’s bed, shifting slightly to adjust his position. He frowned when he felt a strange lump under the pillow and reached under it only to pull out the stuffed toy whale shark. He blinked, having nearly forgotten about it, and realized he hadn’t seen it reappear on Rin’s desk since their fight. A glance at Rin’s back hunched over the desk brought back the memory of Rin’s sleeping peacefully with the toy in his hand and, despite himself, couldn’t help the snort preceding a bark of a laugh. He quickly shoved the toy back under the pillow when Rin jolted at the noise and turned in his seat to shoot him a questioning look. Sousuke only shrugged at him in response before casually closing his eyes again, fighting back the smile twitching on his mouth. He only let it spread entirely once he heard the scribbling of a pen once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critiques are appreciated :)


End file.
